


Semi-Retirement Is Good So Far:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are enjoying their time to themselves & from the force, What happened?*





	Semi-Retirement Is Good So Far:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are enjoying their time to themselves & from the force, What happened?*

It was a beautiful sunset, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” were watching it from their private beach, The best spot in the world, & all of the islands. The Couple just loved being with each other.

They had a lot of years together, & it was the best years of their lives, Cause they made a difference everyday, & they knew that they created something wonderful. Five-O was the best thing that ever happened to Hawaii.

The Five-O Commander was glad that he had this time with his lover. He quit his craziness, & doing his dangerous stunts. The Former Seal felt like he owed Danny this, cause the blond made him so happy. Steve would do anything for him, & make him happy too.

Steve asked, “Are you happy now, Danno ?”, He asked the shorter man, & waited for his answer. “I am very happy, **_You_** make me happy, Semi-Retirement is good so far”, They kissed, “I love you very much”. Danny smiled, & said, “I love you too, So much”, They spent the rest of their time together.

The End.


End file.
